Leyna's Ranch
by natacha77
Summary: Leyna doit diriger le ranch familial après la mort de son père. Loin de a gêner ayant vécue là depuis sa naissance, mais l'arrivée d'un jeune homme risque de tout chambouler pour elle. Entre dispute, joie, peine et humour voici une histoire qui s'annonce detonnante.
1. prologue

Bonsoir,

Comment allez-vous ?

Pour ma part tout va bien, je suis en repos donc je vais pouvoir bien avancer dans mes écrits.

Voici d'ailleurs une toute nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira, elle est loin du surnaturel mais il y aura pleins d'aventures malgré tout.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review !

Bonne lecture à vous :-)

 _ **Prologue :**_

« Ma fille,

Je sais que tu dois bien être surprise en lisant cette lettre et bien oui il m'arrive d'écrire de temps en temps, ma puce. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est pour un raison très importante. Je voulais te dire que je t'aime ma princesse, tu es et resteras ma plus belle réussite dans la vie. Tu ressembles tant à ta maman, ne pleures pas ma puce, s'il te plaît !

On savait que ce jour arriverait, alors soit forte. Dis-toi, qu'ici je ne suis pas seul, je vais pouvoir retrouver l'amour de ma vie et lui parler de toi, chaque jours.

Si j'ai aussi écris ceci, c'est pour te préciser que je te confie les rennes du ranch, je sais que tu aimes autant que moi cet endroit et que tu es parfaitement capable de t'en occuper. Les gars sont déjà au courant, ne fais pas cette tête je me devais de tout préparer avant mon départ , tu me connais je n'aime pas laisser les choses au hasard. Ils t'aideront, rassure-toi !

Harry, mon meilleur ami et ton parrain, sera là, lui aussi, alors n'hésites pas à lui demander conseil, si tu en as besoin, ma fille. Mais je ne me fais aucun soucis de ce côté-là. Te voilà maintenant, la patronne du domaine du nom de « Call Ranch ».

Ton héritage familial, mais n'oublies pas pour autant de vivre ta vie et de faire ce qu'il te plaît ! D'ailleurs ton idée d'accueillir des jeunes enfants en manquent de confiance et orphelins est superbe, je te donne mon accord pour le mettre en place. Alors je n'ai plus qu'une chose a te dire, c'est fonce, Leyna !

Et bien, on peut dire que j'ai fait un gros effort avec cette lettre, mais je vais devoir arrêter là, car Monsieur Mikaels, le notaire, m'attendent afin de tout lui confier.

N'oublies jamais que je t'aime énormément ma princesse et que je suis très fier de qui tu es.

Prends bien soin de toi, ma file….

Ton papa qui t'adore »


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

et oui je suis déja de retour avec le premier chapitre, afin de vous faire vite entrer dans cette histoire.

Et connaitre ainsi vos avis sur celle-ci :-)

N'hésitez pas à laiser une review.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre un:

Voilà maintenant trois mois que cette lettre m'a été adressé, cela fait donc un nombre incalculable de fois que je la relis, pleurant toujours autant à la fin. Même si on y étaient préparés comme il le dit si bien, il n'en reste pas moins que cela est dur pour moi de ne plus le voir chaque jour, de ne plus l'entendre m'appeler ou me crier aprsè car je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit. Mais je me dois pour lui d'avancer et de lui prouver qu'ila eu raison de me confier notre bien le plus précieux: ce Haras.

Prenant alors une grande respiration je décide de replier celle-ci et de la ranger dans ma table de chevet avant de me lever et de descendre déjeuné. Une longue journée m'attend, c'est pourquoi je suis debout aux aurores.

Mon déjeuné est vite englouti, j'embarque une seconde tasse de café pour avoir ma dose idéale dans le corps et monte me doucher. Avec cette chaleur de mai, ici au Texas, ce moment de la journée est plus qu'apprécié, croyez-moi. Je reste une dizaine de minutes sous l'eau fraiche avant de sortir et d'enfiler mon short en jean bleu clair avec une chemise sans manche à carreaux rouges le tout cachant un ensemble de sous vêtements rouge eux aussi. Une fois prête, je redescends pour enfiler mes santiags marron pour completer ma tenue et file rapidement retrouver mes chevaux pour travailler avec eux un peu aujourd'hui.

Losque je suis dehors, je tourne mon regard vers le batiment sur ma gauche, où des amis et ouvriers travaillent a renover la vielle maison des employés pour en faire un centre pour jeunes adolescents en diffcultés. Afin de pouvoir réaliser, comme le voulait mon père, mon projet. J'ai toujours voulu faire cela, ayant moi même vue comment les animaux et plus particulièrement les chevaux peuvent apporter un réel soutien quant on en a besoin.

Je remarque que tout avance bien et que le centre pourra ouvrir comme prévu dans deux jours lors de l'arrivée des quatres premiers adolescents. La capacité totale sera de dix jeunes pour me permettre de pouvoir bien les gérer lors des séances de thérapie avec les chevaux. Des taches leurs seront attribuées à chacun, ce qui leur permettra de contribuer à la vie du ranch, sous l'oeil avisé d'employés biensur.

-Leyna !

C'est la voix de mon ami Jackson qui me sort de mes pensées. Je tourne alors la tête vers lui et le regarde, attendant de savoir ce qu'il veut.

-Désolé de t'embêter, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu te souviens que nous attendions l'arrivée d'un jeune étalon pour demain et bien son propriétaire vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir, qu'il nous l'apporte ce matin finalement car demain il a un empêchement...

-Bon, c'est pas très cool de nous prévenir au dernier moment mais bon plus vite il est ici, plus vite je pourrais travailler avec lui, car je t'avoue avoir hâte. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Cela ne m'étonne même pas de toi, rigole t'il.

-Ah ah.. bien, alors il va falloir préparer son box rapidement, je te laisse t'en charger ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'y vais de ce pas.

-Merci, moi je vais sortir Canaille et Eclair avant son arrivée car je risque après de ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps pour m'en occuper.

-Pas de soucis, file ils t'attendent avec impatience tes protégés !

Une fois les explications et précisions finient ont par tout les deux effectuer nos tâches respectives. Je peux déjà entendre les chevaux s'énervés en m'entendant venir vers eux. J'arrive en premier devant le box d'éclair, une belle jument paint horse, agée de trois ans, possédant une magnifique robe de couleur blanche parsemée de taches marron un peu partout sur son corps. J'attrape le licol posé près de son box et entre dans celui-ci afin de lui passer plus facilement. Elle se laisse faire sans aucun soucis et me suis tranquilement jusque l'enclos ou elle va rapidement se dégourdir ses sabots une fois que je l'ai libéré.

Je retourne à l'intérieur et par maintenant chercher mon gros bébé, son nom lui va d'ailleurs à merveille car c'est un grand farceur. Je me retrouve très vite devant un magnifique Mustang de deux ans, comme sa comparse sa robe est blanche, mais à l'inverse d'Eclair elle est beaucoup plus parsemé de marron, laissant à peine le blanc se voir. Il dégage une énorme fierté losqu'on le voit comme ça. Dès que je suis à sa hauteur, il approche sa tête pour caresser ma joue avec le côté de son museau, j'en profite pour le caresser sur le cou. Les papouilles durent quelques minutes avant que je n'ouvre la porte de son box et le laisse sortir. Avec lui, il est inutile d'utiliser le licol, du moins avec moi. Il me suit sans problème et rejoint la jument une fois dans l'enclos.

Je reste à les regarder un petit moment, appréciant ainsi le calme car croyez-moi, ici c'est pas souvent comme cela.

Des pas se font entendre derrière moi, je me retourne alors afin de voir qui sait et un sourire apparaît lorsque je vois arriver mon parrain, Harry. Sourire qu'il me rend, je remarque qu'un homme se trouve avec lui et le regarde attentivement, cherchant ainsi à savoir si je le connais, mais je comprend vite que non. Ils avancent à grand pas vers moi, lorsqu'ils sont à mes côtés, c'est Harry qui prend la parole.

-Comment va ma patrone préférée ?

-En même temps je suis ta seule patronne, donc c'e pas trop dure d'être ta préférée ! Mais je vais très ben merci et toi ? Rigolé-je.

-Si on ne peux plus faire de compliment, maintenant, tu n'es pas drôle, tout va bien aussi et Annita te passe le bonjour aussi.

-Tu lui passeras le miens aussi quand tu la verras.

-Pas de soucis, me dit'il avant de se tourner vers l'homme près de lui. Tu te souviens je t'avais parler de mon neveu, Kol, qui vient m'aider en tant qu'assistant vétérinaire ?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, mince j'avais oublié qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui, désolée, dis-je en regardant Kol. Bienvenu à toi, j'espère que tu te plaira ici !

Une fois ma réponse donné, je prend le temps d'observer Kol, je peux dire qu'il a un corps athlétique qui doit en faire rêver plus d'une, des cheveux chatains cours et un regard envouteur, je ne vais pas mentir. Mon inspection, effectuée discretement, n'a prit que quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de me répondre:

-Merci, ravi d'être ici, je pense me plaîre dans ce lieu et tout le monde semble sympathique.

-Effectivement, l'ambiance ici est assez agréable, mais cela n'empêche pas le travail d'être faiit en temps voulu. Lui expliqué-je, voulant bien lui faire comprendre qu'on est tous ici pour travailler en premier lieu.

-Biensur, ne vous en faites pas...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer afin de rectifier sa phrase, car là d'un coup j'ai pris dix ans en l'entendant.

-Alors, si tu veux que l'on s'entendent bien, tu vas commencer par me tutoyer, car la j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir l'âge de ton oncle. Dis-je pour taquiner le concerner.

-Hey ! je ne suis pas vieux, non mais jeune fille cela n'est pas très gentil.

Voyant bien le sourire de mon parrain, je lui tire la langue pour l'embête ce à quoi il finit par rigoler. C'est Kol qui nous coupe:

-Désolé, une habitude, je ne voulais pas être impoli avec une aussi charmante patrone. Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que son oncle le rappel à l'ordre, ce qui me fait bien rire, j'avoue. La conversation se termine là, lorsqu'on entend le bruit d'un véhicule s'approcher. Harry se tourne alors vers moi et me regarde attentivement avant de me demander:

-Il semble que le propriétaire d'Eclipse est décidé de nous l'apporter aujourd'hui, ayant un empêchement demain, Jackson prépare son box en ce moment.

-D'accord, tu as du travail qui t'attend alors !

-Oui, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je l'ai récupéré, il va falloir du temps pour le calmer et l'amadouer... expliqué-je.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis, je sais que tu vas gérer tout ça aussi bien que d'habitude, mais fait malgré tout attention, d'accord ? me demande t-il.

-Comme d'habitude, Harry, tu me connais ! Lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

-Justement, Leyna...

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Nous coupe Kol.

-Car, vois-tu les chevaux qui arrivent ici, ont presque tous un passif d'animaux maltraités. Leurs comportements est donc craintif, ils ne se laissent pas facilement approcher. Lui explique Harry.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en occuper, alors ! Me dit-il en me regardant bien.

-Kol ! le reprend son oncle, sachant très bien ma réaction à venir après de telles paroles.

Mon regard change, il devient dur, ne supportant pas que l'on me croit faible, car je suis une femme. Cela fait des années que je fais cela et ce n'est pas un petit nouveau qui va me dire quoi faire, ça il en est hors de question. J'entend Jackson venir à mes côtés ayant entendu les paroles de Kol, qu'il ne semble pas apprécier non plus vu son regard, il pose sa main sur mon bras me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il est là et me soutient.

-Leyna, calme toi, si Eclipse sent ton état tu ne pourras rien en faire et je sais que tu t'en voudras après.

Il a absolument raison sur ce point, je me tourne malgré tout vers celui qui a causé le trouble en moi avec ses paroles et lui dis:

-Sache ici, que je sais ce que je fais et tes remarques tu te les gardes, n'oublis pas que je suis la patrone.

-Elle a notre soutien à tous ici et avec ce que tu viens de dire tu ne vas pas te faire beaucoup d'amis ici, nous sommes une famille. Leyna est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle et je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arrivée, tout comme toutes les personnes du ranch. Précise Jackson.

Je n'attend pas d'entendre sa réponse, je pars directement rejoindre l'emplacement où va se stationner le van avec Eclipse, d'ici peu. J'en profite pour prendre de grandes inspirations afin de me calmer. N'étant pas très loin d'eux j'entend malgré tout la suite de leur conversation.

-Kol, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes et que tu fasses attention à ce que tu dis !

-Mais tonton, tu l'as dit toi même que tu t'inquiète pour elle.

-Oui je m'inquiète, mais j'ai une grande confiance dans ce qu'elle fait, elle est très douée, crois-moi.

-Son père ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, sinon, tu sais. Lui explique Jackson. Depuis petite elle a un réel don avec les chevaux, tu t'en rendras vite compte, crois-moi. Elle est la seule, ici, a pouvoir faire s'occuper de tels chevaux.

-Effectivement, je n'ai jamais vu une personne arrivée a calmer et mettre en confiance un animal blessé. Confirme Harry.

-Lorsque tu la verras avec Canaille, tu verras ses réelles capacitées et ça vaut le détour une telle complicitée. Lui dit Jackson. Mais avant regarde bien comment elle va agir tout à l'heure avec le cheval qui arrive et tu regrettera d'avoir douter d'elle. Finit-il avant de me rejoindre.

Entendre leurs confiances en moi me touche enormément et me motive encore plus. C'est avec le sourire que je regarde Jackson se placer à mes côtés.

-Alors, prête à jouer encore de tes talents ?

-Plus que prête, même. Rigolé-je.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir !**_

 ** _Comment allez-vous ?_**

 ** _Je vous met le second chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant que celle-ci vous plait :-)_**

 ** _cette histoire avance bien, pour le moment je met des chapitres au fur et a mesure afin de vous donnez de quoi lire, par la suite je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine, pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ;-)_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à vous._**

Chapitre deux :

Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps avant que le pick-up et le van ne se garent juste devant nous. Je me dirige alors vers le van afin de m'occuper d'Eclipse, qui je peux déjà l'entendre n'est pas du tout ravi de se trouver ici. Le van dispose de deux compartiments, dont l'un est vide, j'abaisse la porte pour entrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Souhaitant le rassurer du mieux que je le peux et qu'il sente que je ne lui veux aucun mal, je tend ma main lentement, paume en avant, vers lui et le laisse ainsi faire connaissance avec mon odeur. Il s'approche doucement, je peux sentir son souffle sur ma main, ce qui me chatouille et me fait rire.

-Bonjour, mon beau. Lui dis-je.

Il relève la tête vers moi en m'entendant, j'en profite donc pour m'avancer et passer ma main sur son cou afin de le caresser.

-Tu es magnifique… tu n'as rien à craindre ici, tu vas être bien, tu verras.

Malgré mes paroles il s'agite un peu, je ne sais dire si c'est dû au fait qu'il est enfermé depuis un long moment ici ou si c'est qu'il ne me fait pas encore confiance. Un peu des deux est possible aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Hey… tu dois avoir envie de te dégourdir les pattes après un si long trajet. Dis-je en continuant mes caresses sur son cou.

Je m'avance un peu plus, de façon à ce que je sois bien face à son regard et lui dit :

-Je reviens, je vais juste aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour te sortir de là, mon beau…

Son regard me sonde, cherchant ainsi à savoir si je dis vrai, pour beaucoup de personnes cela peut paraître fou, mais j'arrive à communiquer avec eux, à me faire comprendre du moins. Je vois bien certains dire que je suis folle d'agir ainsi, ce qui ne me perturbe pas car je sais au fond de moi ce qu'il en est. Mes amis disent que j'ai un réel don. Je ne peux l'affirmer ou non, car j'ai toujours eût cette facilitée avec eux.

Voyant qu'il ne s'agite pas plus, je retire ma main et me recule afin de tester sa réaction. Il me regarde attentivement sortir du véhicule, plus calme qu'à son arrivée ce qui me fait plaisir, j'avoue.

Lorsque je suis dehors, mon regard tombe sur celui de Jakson qui souri à pleine dents.

-Quoi ? lui demandé-je.

-Oh rien.. j'admire juste ton talent, tout comme son propriétaire qui me disait justement qu'il n'en revenait pas car personne ne peut l'approcher.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas de talent précis, jakson ! je suis simplement attentive et à l'écoute de l'animal. Il suffit juste de prendre du temps avec lui, de le rassurer, de ne pas avoir peur de lui parler, quitte à paraître ridicule, mais il nous comprend et attend juste de nous qu'on le comprenne lui aussi. Finis-je mon explication en les regardant tout les deux.

-Pour toi ce n'en est peut-être pas un, mais pour nous si, personne ne peut faire cela, y aller sans crainte et mettre un animal en confiance.

-Je confirme ce que viens de dire, Jakson. Personne chez nous n'a pût l'approcher sans qu'il ne fasse des ruades ou se sauve. C'est pour cela que je souhaite m'en séparer…

-Je comprend bien, mais vous savez ils sont un peu comme nous, quand vous avez peur, que vous n'êtes pas en confiance, vous n'allez pas vers les gens, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandé-je.

-Oui, c'est vrai..

-Et bien, pour eux c'est pareil, voilà tout. Souris-je. Veuillez m'excuser, je vous laisse avec Jakson je dois aller chercher un licol afin de le sortir du van.

-Bien sûr.

Après avoir dit cela, je prend la direction de la grange où se trouve le matériel. Je passe devant Harry et Kol, qui me regardent attentivement, le premier avec un sourire et le second avec un regard d'excuse. Ce à quoi je fait un signe négatif avec ma tête en réponse, n'ayant pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Ce qu'il comprend car il n'insiste pas et ce tourne vers Harry pour lui dire :

-Effectivement, j'aurais dû attendre avant d'émettre un avis à ce sujet, j'ai vraiment l'air bête maintenant. Mais je dois avouer que si je ne l'aurais pas vue de mes yeux, je ne l'aurais jamais crû.

-Comme de nombreuses personnes, tu sais beaucoup pensent qu'elle est folle et qu'elle a juste de la chance. Lui explique son oncle.

-Pour penser cela c'est qu'ils sont eux-mêmes fou, ce qu'elle arrive à faire est incroyable. Précise Kol.

Entendre cela me fait plaisir, je dois avouer, car je commençais vraiment à me demander s'il pourrait me comprendre et si on arriveraient a s'entendre. Rien est encore fait, je suis assez méfiante, donc je réserve encore un peu mon avis sur ce sujet.

Une fois le licol en main je ressors et retourne auprès d'Eclipse, qui m'attend sagement. Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas l'apeurer et lui fait sentir le licol que j'ai en main. Lorsque je vois qu'il ne ressent pas de peur je lui passe lentement le licol tout en lui parlant :

-N'ais pas peur, Eclipse, c'est seulement pour t'aider à sortir tranquillement, sans que tu ne te blesses.

Il se laisse faire, se sentant apparemment en confiance, ce qui est plaisant pour moi. Dès qu'il est arnaché, je le fait reculer pour lui montrer quoi faire pour sortir de ce van. Il s'exécute sans problème et sort facilement. Quant on est enfin à l'air libre, il s'agite un peu plus en voyant mes amis tout près ainsi que son ancien propriétaire.

Je peux voir qu'ils commencent à s'inquiéter suite à la réaction d'Eclipse, ce qui est compréhensif quant on sait que c'est un animal qui fait plus de deux fois ma taille et peux m'envoyer voler si il le décide. Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne bouge, je prend les devants et leur dis :

-Qu'aucun de vous ne bouge, je gère !

Je ressers alors ma prise sur son licol et me place face à lui, souhaitant qu'il se focalise sur moi avant de lui parler.

-Oh.. Calme toi mon beau, c'est moi, regarde… lui dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Tu ne crains rien, ils ne te feront rien. On va aller tout les deux dans l'enclos où je vais te lâcher, suis moi…

Je commence à marcher tout en disant cela et remarque qu'il c'est calmé et ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je fais de même, connaissant comme ma poche se ranch, ce qui aide dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée de l'enclos, j'ouvre la barrière et le fais entrer avant de le relâcher.

Il ne se fait pas attendre et part en courant dans l'enclos, se dégourdissant ainsi les pattes. Je le regarde faire en souriant. J'entend des pas venir vers moi et en tournant ma tête je peux apercevoir mes amis venir me rejoindre.

-J'ai déposé les papiers d'Eclipse dans ton bureau, Leyna. Me précise Jakson.

-Merci, j'irais voir ça après.

-de riens, miss, alors Kol toujours du même avis ? lui demande t'il.

Je tourne la tête vers le concerner afin de connaître moi aussi son avis, un petit sourire en coin sur mes lèvres.

-Non, ce que j'ai vue est assez impressionnant, je dois dire. Tu as vraiment une faculté avec eux. Me dit-il.

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel, je suis juste à leurs écoute, voilà tout.

-C'est bien plus que ça, Leyna… mais tu es bien trop humble pour avouer le contraire. Me précise mon parrain avec un clin d'œil.

-Peut être…

-Tu ne semblais même pas avoir peur. Me dit Kol.

-Non, j'ai confiance en eux, j'ai pris le temps comme avec chacun, de lui prouver que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Il l'a comprit donc c'est suffisant pour moi. Je ne peux pas mieux l'expliquer…

Il me regarde un petit moment, essayant sûrement de comprendre ce que je viens d'expliquer. Il finit par hocher la tête, me faisant ainsi savoir qu'il voit de quoi je parle.

On restent un petit moment à tous regarder les chevaux paître tranquillement. Mon nouveau pensionnaire semble prendre bien ses marques, ce qui me rassure car cela fait partie de son adaptation.

Au bout d'un moment je me retourne, appuyant mon dos contre la barrière et regarde les hommes avant de dire :

-Bien, maintenant que ça c'est fait cela vous dit qu'on fassent faire le tour des box à Kol ?

-Pourquoi pas comme cela tu pourras voir un peu où on va travailler le plus souvent et connaître nos pensionnaires par la même occasion. Précise Harry à son neveu.

-Pour la seconde partie, je sens que l'on va bien rire avec certains, je ne veux absolument pas rater ça, donc je viens moi aussi. Nous dit Jakson en souriant.

-Pourquoi d'un coup je me sens visée…

-Mais pour rien, ma chère Leyna…

-Jakson, arrête dont de la taquiner avec ça. Lui dit mon parrain en rigolant.

-Pffff….

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça, tout les deux ?

-Tu vas vite le comprendre, ne t'en fais pas. Explique mon ami à Kol.

-Ok…

Je me redresse et prend la direction de la grange, suivie de près par les trois hommes.

On commencent par le bureau, lui montrant ainsi où se trouvent les médicaments, le matériel nécessaire aux soins et les fiches médicales de chaque chevaux. Le reste ne lui servant à rien. On ressort ensuite pour aller vers les box, Jakson lui donne le nom et la race de chacun. La grange se compose de six box et une nurserie. Donc cela ne nous prend pas longtemps avant d'arriver aux deux box de mes chevaux.

-Ce box est celui d'Eclair, une belle jument Paint Horse de trois ans qui est dans l'enclos actuellement, et le dernier est celui de Canaille, le gros bébé de Leyna, un Mustang de deux ans qui est lui aussi à l'extérieur. Finit d'expliquer Harry.

-Ces deux là appartiennent à Leyna, elle est la seule à les gérer, quoi que tu dois faire sur eux, tu dois avant l'en avertir, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. ce qui vaut aussi pour les autres d'ailleurs, mais surtout pour Eclair et Canaille. Crois-moi, tu le regretterais rapidement si tu ne le fais pas. L'avertit Jakson.

-Pas de soucis, je le ferais.

-Bien, alors ensuite tu as la nurserie, où se trouve Malice qui doit mettre bas prochainement, donc nous l'avons séparé des autres pour le moment. Continu d'expliquer Harry.

Je m'avance vers Malice et celle-ci vient vers moi rapidement, ce qui me fait sourire. Je lui caresse la tête.

-Bonjour, ma belle.

Je me tourne ver Kol et lui demande de s'approcher afin qu'il puisse faire connaissance avec elle, sachant qu'il risque d'être présent pour la naissance du poulain. Elle sera ainsi moins stressée.

-Tend ta main vers elle, paume en avant pour qu'elle puisse te sentir.

Il s'exécute doucement, pour ne pas l'apeurer, ce à quoi j'acquiesce. Malice s'approche alors de lui et pose ses naseaux sur sa paume, ce qui le fait rire.

-Cela chatouille, rigole t'il.

-Ils aiment bien faire ça. Tu peux la caresser si tu le souhaite, elle ne dira rien.

Il passe sa main sur son cou et la caresse avec soin pendant quelques minutes avant que nous décidions de sortir de la grange.


End file.
